Significant fuel and labor savings can be realized in long-haul trucking by towing more than one trailer behind a tractor, which may be referred to as long combination vehicles (LCVs). For example, road trains having many trailers behind a single tractor have been used in Australia (e.g., mining operations). Turnpike doubles and triples (tractors with two or three trailers) have been used in the US and Canada. However, these examples of conventional LCVs have various problems. For example, the rearmost axle of the rear trailer will follow a sharper radius or, more generally different path, than the tractor will, cutting the corner. This path difference makes maneuvering of LCVs difficult and not possible in some areas, such as on narrow streets. Furthermore, this path difference can cause damage to road edges and also to LCVs. Another problem with conventional LCVs is their stability. At high speeds, an LCV may experience rearward amplification such that trailers, positioned further from the tractor, tend to move from side to side more than trailers positioned closer. These causes wagging of the entire LCV. Yet another problem is associated with a tractor being the only power source for propelling the entire LCV. With only one tractor engine for gross vehicles weights equal to two or more regular (single-trailer) rigs, the performance of large LCVs on hills is substantially degraded, which may cause traffic flow problems. For these reasons operation of large LCVs is restricted in various ways in different countries and states.